Dunmer (Skyrim)
The Dunmer, more commonly referred to as''' Dark Elves', are the dark skinned elven natives of the province of Morrowind. After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim becoming refugees. They face extreme prejudices due to their elven blood. Several Dunmer have managed to make their way in Skyrim as merchants, mages, or assassins for the Dark Brotherhood. Biology They have red, glowing eyes and their skin tones vary from green to gray, and even light blue. They are known to be extremely strong, intelligent, and very quick, but are said to be ill favored by fate. Height Both male and female Dunmer have a height of 1.0, which is standard across races in Skyrim. Redguards and Bretons share the same height. They are slightly taller than Bosmer, which rank at 0.85 and shorter than Altmer, which rank 1.08. The ''getscale command shows that races all have their own unique base scale. History Migration - Red Mountain eruption After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim. Several took up residence at The College of Winterhold, to bolster their innate magical talents. On the Great Collapse Many more fled to Windhelm, seat of the Stormcloaks resistance against the Empire of Tamriel. When entering Windhelm, the Dragonborn witnesses a Dunmer arguing with two Nords. Azura's vision Before the destruction that led to the mass exodus of Dunmer, several of the faithful of Azura received visions of the eruption of Red Mountain. Setting out for Winterhold, these Dunmer built the Shrine of Azura and remained there as priests and priestesses, until only one remained, Aranea Ienith. Dialogue with Aranea Ienith Segregation Strongly nationalistic, the Nords of Windhelm segregated the Dunmer from the other citizens, into what came to be known as the Gray Quarter. Dunmer of Skyrim Worse treatment, however, was given to the Argonians, who are not allowed to live in the city. Dialogue with Idesa Sadri upon entering Windhelm for the first time Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Destruction *+5 Alchemy *+5 Alteration *+5 Illusion *+5 Light Armor *+5 Sneak Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Sparks (Destruction) * Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Ancestor's Wrath: Once per day for 60 seconds, opponents that get too close take 8 points per second of fire damage. Ancestor's Wrath can harm neutral NPCs such as town guards. *Resist Fire: Your Dunmer blood gives you 50% resistance to fire. Popular usage and unique game play The Dunmer is a versatile race, that can almost fill any role, with the exception of warrior-related ones, due to the racial powers and skill bonuses. Compared with other races In terms of skills, The Dunmer is an advantageous race for Thieves and assassins, as they offer a good balance of stealth and magical talent. This hints even more at the connection between the Mer species, as the Bosmer are adept at stealth and the Altmer are experts of magic. Dunmer could be considered, theoretically, as the middle ground between them. Despite this variety, the Dunmer however do not stand out as much in comparison to the dedicated traits of the other Mer. Mages The Dunmer also fits perfectly the offensive mage playstyle. With an improved resistance against fire, one could rely upon the Dunmer's superior Destruction skill bonus to deal damage and develop a strong Alteration for the purpose of protection. Restoration spells might also be useful, while Lockpicking and Sneak would remain as supporting skills. Racial power As a warrior, the Dunmer racial Ancestor's Wrath adds additional usefulness to melee combat. Causing fire damage to any foe within melee range, this racial power seems to benefit most from a melee fighter playstyle, but could possibly be used as an emergency power for an assassin, or extra defense as a mage. However, a melee fighter still holds more to gain from Ancestral Wrath. The resistance against fire would also make an ideal magic tank. Vampires .]] Seeing as they have a natural resistance against fire, Dunmer could also effectively be used when playing as a Vampire with the Dawnguard add-on, as vampires at Stage IV have 50% weakness to fire, their resistance will counteract the effect almost entirely. Archers Fire resistance allows them to be fairly effective against the fire attacks of dragons: for example, a Dunmer archer can take dragon attacks while attacking back. Additionally, Dunmer can easily level up their destruction due to their access to a wider variety of spells at the beginning of the game (notably, beginning with the additional spell SparksHowever, this advantage is short lived, as one can find a Spell Book containing the Sparks spell in the introduction sequence.) as well as their possessing the highest starting Destruction values of any race. Notable Dunmer *Aranea Ienith - Priestess of Azura. *Brand-Shei Telvanni - Merchant in Riften; heir to House Telvanni. *Drevis Neloren - master of Illusion at the College of Winterhold. *Erandur - priest of Mara and former cultist of Vaermina. *Gabriella - sister of the Dark Brotherhood. *Irileth - Housecarl of Jarl Barlgruuf the Greater, in Whiterun. *Jenassa - a potential follower in Whiterun *Lleril Morvayn - Redoran First Councilor in Raven Rock. *Karliah - a Nightingale; former associate in the Thieves Guild. *Neloth - Master wizard of House Telvanni. *The Night Mother - whispering corpse who leads the Dark Brotherhood. *Savos Aren - Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. *Brelyna Maryon - mage at the College of Winterhold; member of the Telvanni bloodline. *Teldryn Sero - a potential follower in Raven Rock. Gallery Dark Elf Male.jpg|Dark Elf male concept art Dark Elf Female.jpg|Dark Elf female concept art See also *Character Creation *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim Footnotes References es:Dunmer (Skyrim) de:Dunmer (Skyrim) pl:Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Mer